User talk:194.66.185.53
Apology accepted, but the fact that this IP has been banned for vandalism already is a bit disconcerting. You can come back to your account once its block is up, but don't expect any leniency if you pull something. Imrlybord7 15:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Apology Accepted As an act of faith, I'm going to unban this IP. If you do good, I'll unban your main account much earlier. This is your only chance to show that you have accepted you've done something bad. If you have another outburst, you'll be banned again. Darkman 4 16:31, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Now those are some good edits. Since you are actually making constructive contributions, I have to say that I'm glad to have you back. Imrlybord7 12:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you - I just hope we don't.... tick... each other off again. As said - could you please go to the M14 EBR page and edit it so it says no stopping power instead of cold blooded at the line "If Stopping power and a silencer or cold-blooded and no silencer are used..." since you and I both know its protected and unregistered users cannot edit them. Thank you. :Some of your edits, like the one to PP2000, are acceptable but are starting to border on biased. Please keep neutrality at the front of your mind while editing articles. Imrlybord7 13:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't think there was much that could've been done other than leaving it out - and some people are better with reflex sights than iron sights, that was a difficult one, but I tried to make it look as professional as possible. Oh and I just changed the USP.45 do you prefer that, or somebody elses caption: It is actually a fairly useful Multiplayer weapon, as it has low recoil so you can fire many accurate shots. It is especially useful with the FMJ attachment and/or Stopping Power. It is worth noting that you can kill an enemy by firing both pistols while using the Akimbo attachment with Stopping Power, as long as you hit their head or torso. While using Akimbo USP .45's, a player can melee just as quickly as using a Tactical Knife. (LOL) Oh btw 82.31.189.43 - 1 year ban - my home computers IP - nice >_< I can't edit at all at home now, in short its either I do this at college, or not at all. (I'm at college right now using their IP's) Anyway, I made one more edit - the riot shield page - almost every You removed, and altered it to a good degree, now, I have assignments to do, so uh.... bye. Yeah, that was a good edit. I'm just going to unblock your main account and home IP so that you can edit from anywhere. Imrlybord7 13:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Now that's how we roll That's how we roll here. Your apologies are really appreciated. Welcome back, and I see you have been making some good contributions. Great work, and keep it up. Well done. 17:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Your IP What's your home IP? Darkman 4 22:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC)